


The Other Side

by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU Timeline, M/M, Multi, P.T Is Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock/pseuds/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock
Summary: Phineas Taylor Barnum was a curious man with a secret. What He hadn’t told anyonewas about the mutant world Something He hoped he wouldn’t have to explain anytime soon. James, Logan, Wolverine or whatever you wanted to call him. Had opted for a change for a simpler life How he ended up creating a circus He still wasn’t sure but had gone with it.That Was until an old friend decided to show up.





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Few thing to note
> 
> Logan concepts may be around but I have not yet seen it. 
> 
> AU Timeline - Timeline is most Likly 100 years off from Xmen Timeline and Post movie for Greatest Showman.
> 
> Ships - Barlye or Wolvyle(If anyone has a ship name for Wolverine and Phillip Carlyle better please say) and maybe Cherik.
> 
> Title In Review

Phineas Taylor Barnum was a curious man with a secret. Currently he Was in the circus setting up some things backstage Everyone was rehearsing and He had sent Phillip out Wanting some time alone backstage. Sure, he Enjoyed his boyfriends company But What He hadn’t told him was about the mutant world Something He hoped he wouldn’t have to explain anytime soon. James, Logan, Wolverine or whatever you wanted to call him. Had opted for a change for a simpler life How he ended up creating a circus He still wasn’t sure but had gone with it. People Hadn’t really though anything of him till he saved Phillip from the Fire with no hints of injury most people shrugged it of put him as another one of the “freaks”. That Was until an old friend decided to show up. 

Anne had gone backstage looking for Barnum “Barnum There’s someone looking for you outside” She said with a confused look. “Who did he say he was” P.T. Asked looking over at her hoping it wasn’t Bennett being his annoying reporting self

“Some man In A wheelchair I think He Said his name was Professor Charles Xavier. I guessed He was an old teacher of yours” Anne Said with a shrug. Barnum’s eyes raised as he heard the name, He couldn’t be here Not when He had tried so hard to change who he was “Don’t let anyone else Talk to him” Barnum said sternly as he walked to the entrance where Charles sat. He walked over to him with a frown “Why are you here Charles” Barnum said with a frown going to sit down on one of the barrels. 

“Now Logan that’s no way to great an old friend” Charles said with a frown. Barnum shook his head he hadn’t heard the name Logan and a long time and shook his head

“That’s not who I am anymore” He said with his frown “fine, Barnum “Charles frowned shaking his head “anyway We can get to why I’m here Later, I’d like to have a catch up first” Charles said to which Barnum sighed shaking his head but stood up anyway 

“Lettie, Anne” He Called walking back to where they were rehearsing “When Phillip returns Tell him I’m at The Bar”  
"A bar” Charles Smirks as Barnum walks back into view.

“Shut up, Some Habits were harder to break” Barnum says for once knowing exactly what Charles was thinking with that comment. He could tell this was going to be a long night of Denial and Explanations.


	2. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughs Are in italics

Barnum had remained silent as he lead Charles to the Bar He sat down order his usual and opening a tab as he sat down at the tables “How did you find me and if you say Cerbro….” Barnum asked before being interrupted.

“Erik actually” Charles Interrupted which raised an eyebrow from the other man   
“What Do you mean Erik “Barnum asked confused.

“last week Erik was in new York and for some odd reason visited your circus He spoke to me afterwards Explaining how you were there” Charles said to which Barnum scoffed, Erik at the circus was certainly not something he imagined.

  
“How did you know it was me for sure and not some stranger with resemblance to me” He asked raising an eyebrow,  
“Fine, then I did use Cerebro, I didn’t believe Erik of course Wolverine turned into a showman was not something any would ever predict almost if not more bazar then though of Erik at a circus”

  
“That was the point” Barnum said with a sigh shaking his head and he downed his drink ordering another “I wanted to be hidden”  
Logan…. Sorry Phineas If you wanted to be hidden you don’t go into show business” Charles said raising an eyebrow “Or is that what you took from Charity, What happened to her” He asked remembering the women he was with when he had last seen him.

  
“She died as expected when your me” He said with a somber look on his face. No matter how hard he tried That was something He couldn’t change about himself even if he was looking into finding a way to become mortal “When You’ve seen so much darkness Sometimes you just want to change and try and be a better person have some light in your life” He said looking down at his drink sighing before shaking his head.

  
“How Is everything with you” Barnum asked changing the subject from him He could go into detail about his new life another time Or when Charles felt like invading his privacy.  
“That’s why I came to see you, we need your help” Charles asked hopeful Barnum immediately shook his head “Not Happening As I said I’ve left that Life behind”  
Charles was about to speak, try and persuade him otherwise when the door opened with Phillip Walking in.

  
“Barnum Anne said you would be here” Phillip smiled as he walked in walking over to the two gentlemen giving Barnum a small kiss  
“You Must be Phillip” Charles said looking between the two intrigued by there relationship as he held his hand out “Charles” He said introducing himself as they shook hands  
“Phillip, Barnum why didn’t you say a friend was coming over” Phillip Asked with a small frown.

  
“He’s an unwanted guest” Barnum said narrowing his eyes “And he’s not going to use any mind trick today are you”

  
“I wouldn’t dare” Charles said with a slight confused look as He studied the younger man  
“Mind tricks?” Phillip asked with a raised eyebrow

  
“He’s very good an deducing people” Barnum Said catching himself frowning as he noticed What Charles Was doing “Could be in the circus If he ever gave up that teaching job” He said with a small chuckle before sighing _“stop reading his thoughs”_ Barnum though Pushing his thoughts out towards Charles

  
“ _Well That’s the fascinating thing, Your boyfriends thoughts are hidden to me”_ Charles looked at him with a concerned look

  
Barnum raised an eyebrow shaking his head _“He’s not always thinking that boy I mean He did run off and join the circus with me_ ” Barnum though confused People always though of course He knew that But It didn’t occur to him That Phillip could be a mutant the idea was impossible.

  
_“We both know that’s not true The Only thing I can think of is that He’s Shielding himself from me Which would make him a mutant”_

  
_“That Isn’t possible Phillips not a mutant”_ Barnum wouldn't belive It he didn't want phillip involved with all that

  
_“you never could escape that life” Charles though with a small chuckle_

  
Their Thoughts and conversation was interrupted by Phillip “Should I be worried about you too” He said with a slight chuckle before frowning again “And What’s a mutant?” He asked looking between the older men  
“Where did you hear that word” Barnum asked worried turning to Phillip with a concerned look.

  
“You just said it you both did” Phillip said confused by what was happening

  
Barnum turned to Charles raising an eyebrow. Well that was not how he expected things to happen.


	3. What's A Mutant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So here Is the next chapter, Hope you Enjoy

Charles and Barnum were looking at each other Trying to work out what was happening.  
“Are either of you going to explain what a mutant is” Phillip asked still confused about what was happening.

  
“Mutants are Human Like everyone else Just with More advancements then the everyday human Homo-Superior Some might say” Charles explained to the confused Phillip “Some mutants Might have mental mutations Like myself and some have something Physical” Charles added as some sort of explanation.

  
“And you think I’m one and What Does Phineas have to do with this?” Phillip asked going to order a drink to try and stomach all of this  
“I’m one of these Mutants but We can talk about that later” Barnum sad trying to avoid the subject.

  
“What you heard just then Were our thoughts” Charles explained thinking “Has anything like that happened before” He asked

  
Phillip though for a moment trying to think of anything strange that could have happened that he brushed off “About a month ago There was a fire at the circus Where Barnum saved me and I guess I healed quicker then someone would normally after a fire” He explained trying to think “Is that Your mutation fire resistance or something” He asked looking over at Barnum.  
He shook his head

“Not quite But healing factors yes” Barnum half explained he was more complicated then that “But Hearing thoughts and healing have no link with each other” He added trying to work out what was going on  
“They Don’t know Unless He could absorb other Mutants powers, And His powers appeared to open up under a traumatic experience” Charles Said Barnum nodded realizing that made sense.

“So, your saying that’s What my mutation is, why are mutants not known”  
“Because We’d Be freaks and I’m not talking about the ones in The Circus, no, people wouldn’t be protesting against us or just being mean, they’d be experimenting or killing us” Barnum said darkly trying to put the images of the past to the back of his mind

  
“So What now” Phillip asked downing his drink not sure how he was taking the news.  
“Your very calm about this” Barnum said raising an eyebrow concerned.

  
“I’m Just adjusting I mean this is strange But until The Circus always Felt out of place like something was missing, Maybe that’s why you peaked my interest When you came to me.” Phillip said with a shrug thinking about all this “So what now?” He asked interested in this new discovery.

  
“You could carry on as normal or come with us and learn more about the extent of your powers” Charles Explained Phillip was about to reply but was interrupted by Barnum “Just let him carry on as normal he doesn’t need to be an X-men.” Barnum spoke Annoyed with Charles.

  
“Logan let The Boy speak for himself” Charles Said looking at Barnum.  
“Logan?” Phillip said raising an eyebrow.

  
“That Would be the name I used to go by" He said Glaring at Charles "There’s a lot You don’t know about me, That I never planned on telling you.” Barnum admits looking down at his glass  
“So Tell me, I’m Part of this world now and I’ll probably find out one way or Another” Phillip asked, He wasn’t angry everyone was entitled to secrets but wanted to know the man he worked for and The man he had been dating.

  
“I’ll Leave you two to talk” Charles says nodding “You know where to find me.” He Said to Barnum as he left.


	4. Explanations of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So A few Things to note  
> 1\. I've decided That The X-men is a bit messed up since there I things/Characters I wanted  
> 2\. Logan History may change Slightly, Due to the era He did not fight in the Wars.  
> I'm going to keep calling Logan, Barnum Since most of the story Is from Phillips View So natrally He wouldn't be calling him Logan  
> I have Currently Wrote up to chapter 10 and have planned up to 16 So Its not going anywhere any time soon.  
> If you have any idea You wish to happen Review Saying what you'd like to see and I'll look into it  
> Enjoy

Barnum sighed leaning back in his chair “I guess I’m not getting out of this” He asked with a sigh shaking his head and He got another drink

“No, I just want to know More about this Life I’m not part of and About you Since There’s obviously a lot I don’t know about you” Phillip Said crossing his arms

“Where do you want to start”

“Logan?” Phillip asked “Can I assume that’s your real name?”

“No, you Can’t” Barnum said shaking his head “My Real Name Is James Howlet No one’s called me that since I was a child, I changed my Name to Logan when My father died and I learnt about my mutation” Barnum said Loosely He didn’t need to explain everything and saying he had killed his father would not be the best start. He Skipped out a lot of his early life Feeling like Phillip didn’t need to know that right now.

“I changed my name to Phineas Barnum about 5 years ago When My Wife Died Her Name Was Charity Barnum I told you about her, I took a childhood friends first name and her last name” Barnum explained “I wanted a change from my old life in the hopes I could leave the past behind.”

Phillip nodded listening to his story Not needing all the details of the past also thinking between what He needed to know and what he wanted to know “What’s Your mutation” He asked He knew About the healing factor but also knew more than that.

Barnum sighed thinking the best way to explain was to show him making sure the bartender was distracted he released his metal claws Showing Phillip them “People Call Me ‘The Wolverine’” They Didn’t retract as easy since He didn’t use them to often while he had been in hiding “Those and the healing are the main things you need to worry about” He said with a frown.

Phillip went to touch the claws Intrigued but Barnum quickly pulled away with a frown “Don’t” He said Sternly

 “Sorry” Phillip Said deciding it was best not to argue “Why Did you choose to give up that life and live this one” Phillip asked wondering Why he wanted A simpler life

“I’m Not a good Person Phillip and If After everything I say Today you choose to leave I will understand” Barnum said looking into the boy’s eyes “I’ve killed People. About 30 years ago I was made into a weapon Those claws Weren’t always metal and that metal Now makes up my entire Skeleton” Barnum stopped talking watching Phillips eyes He could see the fear behind them but could also see the trust and the love that had been there before “I was tired of Fighting, Tired of Hating life, Tired of being a target so I started to try a simpler life but kept the name hoping people wouldn’t think Logan wanted to be simple but I met Charity and that life caught Up with me so I Changed my name and That was working for me but Charles When He wants to find someone He will” “ Barnum finished allowing Phillip to take everything He had just said in.

Phillip though Nodding taking metal note of the things he needed to know “You’ve had a lot happen in 40 odd years” He said softly however for some reason didn’t think that was his age

“I’m older then I look, I age slower then most” Barnum said simply before frowning shaking his head “You’re not planning on leaving are you?.” He already knew the answer but wanated to be sure

“While you may scare me I trust you and I’m part of this life now so maybe you can help me or something” Phillip said shaking his head “Charles The guy who was here Is he safe” Phillip asked He was still thinking about the offer he had been Given

“Safe’s the wrong word but yes Your protected with him, He owns a School for mutants that allows them develop their powers while also teaching the normal stuff” Barnum explains “and Occasionally Some of them Fight if the war between Humans and Mutants gets bad or when Magneto is involved” Barnum says standing up and paying the bartender “let’s go or do you have more questions” He asked

Phillip shook his head “Not for now, Although His Offer Of going with him I think I’m going to take and I want you to come with me. He came here to find you for a reason maybe you should find out what it was” Phillip said as he walked outside While He could tell from Barnum this life wasn’t going to be the simplest He had to find out more and he wanted his best friend with him.


	5. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry This is delayed but I've been busy today. Short Filler Chapter here Enjoy.

“No” Barnum said shaking his head “Your not going to that school not getting involved with them” He said adamantly

  
“I’m already associated by knowing you, by being like you” Phillip Said annoyed not understanding why Barnum didn’t want him going

  
“I’m trying to make sure your protected and don’t end up like me with a target on you” Barnum said relaxed yet still sounding annoyed  
“You said this place was protected” Phillip said with a frown watching the older man”Which means I don’t need your protection just cause you saved me from the fire doesn’t mean I need you watching over me” Phillip said annoyed “I managed without you while you were on tour if thats even where you went” He added bitterly He wasn't sure why he said maybe he was still angry because of it.

  
“That doesn’t even have any relevance to this That was part of this life The one I want to spend safe with you” Barnum said confused trying to figure out where the tour had come from

  
“Phineas Just please let me go, Charles is giving me an opportunity to learn new things about myself something I’m not going to learn in the circus with you” Phillip said crossing his arms

  
Barnum stepped in front of the gentleman also with crossed arms. He was trying to help the man for his own safety He knew how cruel the world was Phillip attempted to walk past only for Barnum to keep stepping in front of him.

  
“Phineas Stop” Phillip said with a frown not letting him speak “Is there any part of you that Loved me or was that all part of your ‘simpler life’ Also” He asked wanting a truthful answer.

  
“Of course, That’s why I’m doing this” Barnum said, He noted the past tense but also understood that Phillip needed to get to know the real him before deciding if he still wanted that relationship.

  
“If You love me, Then let me go” Phillip said calmly with a faint smile “Let me do this, Stop trying to control me like My parents”

  
“Fine” Barnum said knowing how much of a touchy subject his parents were “But I’m coming with you Not for Charles but for you” Barnum said letting the man walk past. He knew He would later regret this but Phillip was just as stubborn as he was.


	6. Meetings

A few days later Phillip and Barnum where heading off to the Institute, Barnum had made sure to tell the Circus that they were going on a small trip and promised He wasn’t abandoning them again He knew how it looked but he couldn’t tell them the truth, He had told the Few mutants who had joined the circus in case something happened while they were away. He knew how they would feel but he didn’t want to leave Phillip on his own, the institute wasn’t too far so He had said He might be able to come back to Check in and Ringmaster if needed. 

Despite who he was The Circus was his and it was his present now and maybe he could find A way to be both Logan and Phineas Barnum.  
They Had decided to arrive on the weekend so that they woudn’t be interrupting the teaching as they were greeted by Charles “I’m glad you took up my offer, Both of you” He said looking between the two gentleman

“I’m not here for whatever reason you want me here I’m here for Phillip making sure this world doesn’t overwhelm him”

“well aren’t you a good friend” Charles said shaking his head and they went inside hearing Phillip think that he was going to try and persuade Barnum to help, He chuckles somewhat to himself liking his determination “I’ll introduce you to everyone” Charles said watching the two as they entered the building 

“Storm, Jean, Scott I’d like you to meet Phillip Carlyle our newest Recruit” Charles said, Phillip Looked at Barnum with a small Chuckle   
“Why Do I always get introduced like that”

Barnum didn’t say anything just frowned, He did find it amusing how Charles had introduced him in the same way he had to Anne and WD.

“Nice to meet you” Phillip said with a nod not wanting to touch anyone since He still was unsure how his powers worked  
“Logan Didn’t think you’d be back anytime soon” Jean Said with a warm smile

“As Much As I love seeing your face Jean I Didn’t plan on coming back, Just a friend of Phillip wanting to help him learn about the mutant world” Barnum smiled looking over at Jean He hadn’t realized how much he had missed everyone “And I go by Phineas Barnum now days” He said correcting his old friend. Phillip raised an eyebrow at how it looked like he was flirting but tried to ignore it until Storm Came over

“Its Nice to meet you Phillip” Storm said with a smile as The others talked Interrupting Phillip’s thoughts

“And you” Phillip smiled feeling grateful that she spoke to him but was still daunted by all this 

“How New is all this to you” Storm said raising an eyebrow

“About 3 days, I didn’t Even Know About Barnum, Logan Whatever you want to call him or any of this world and while its interesting its scary too” Phillip said honestly

“It can be like that but you;;learn to feel welcome” Storm said with a smile looking over to Barnum then back “You and Him are Friends”

“More then That but I look at him now and I still see the man I love but Part of what he told me Scares me and I’m not sure how I feel about that” Phillip explained looking over at Barnum talking to the others “He might be trying to hide from this life but He looks at ease too” Phillip frowned unsure

“Phillip, Barnum Come on Catch up and getting to know each other can be done later” Charles said leading them down the corridor heading towards the training room.   
As they walked Rouge was coming out her down when She noticed Barnum “Logan Is that you?” She questioned

Phillip noticed How Quickly Barnum was to react to The females Voice “Rouge?” He asked With a smile Something He hadn’t fully seen since He found he was a mutant also  
She smiled Walking over to hug him  
“I didn’t believe Them When they Said they had seen you” She said with a warm smile.

Phillip Wasn’t sure but for some reason He felt close to the girl and looked at her trying to figure out why “Phillip This Is Rouge”   
Rouge Looked over Phillip then back at Barnum then back to Phillip “Nice to meet you Phillip”

“Actually, Now That I think About it Do you mind Coming Down to the training room with us” Charles asked he had a theory about them both but needed to put it to the test  
“Of Course, “Rouge nodded unsure worried about what Charles wanted

Barnum frowned at the idea not wanting either of them hurt but though maybe they’re as a chance with the powers being similar They would counteract each other.

“I miss the beard” Rouge Says with a small smile looking up at Barnum

“You used to have a beard” Phillip said Like it was impossible. He like the idea of A bearded Barnum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Rouge Messes up the timeline but I wanted her in the fic so The timeline Is even more Screwed sorry


	7. Start Of Training

Phillip looked around as he was introduced to the training area It was a large room and didn’t have too much in it behind were to glass walls he guessed so people didn’t get hurt.

“There’s one last Person I’d like you to meet” Charles said He had asked Erik to come since He wanted to test Philip with different types of powers as well And Erik was currently not hating everything

“Phillip Meet Magneto or Erik” Charles said as Erik walked out behind them

“Magneto, Barnum mentioned you” Phillip said with a frown not trusting him

“All bad I presume” Erik Sad looking over at Barnum “Now That Was A Sight Seeing Wolverine Sing was not something I ever expected”

“Phineas yes, Wolverine sing never” Barnum corrected shaking his head. Phillip had noted the only person he hadn’t corrected so far was Rouge and guessed they had a close relationship.

“And you at A Circus When I heard the news I though It was impossible” Barnum Said with a small chuckle  
“Well I wanted something Interesting and I certainly got that from your Show Logan” Phillip could tell That Erik Wasn’t going to be the cheeriest of people and also sense that He was going to keep calling him by his old name no matter what

Barnum simply growled slightly not wanting to bore or annoy himself any more talking to Erik

“Now I’d like to try something If I may” Charles Said looking between Phillip and Rouge “Your Powers are quite similar You both have the ability to absorb others powers” Charles Spoke, Phillip Listened as Charles Spoke Maybe that was why he felt connected to her when he first saw her. “With Your Powers Rouge your powers go into attack mode when you absorb powers correct”

Rouge nodded She guessed that’s what It could be called “People get Hurt when I touch them yes” She frowned, Phillip felt sorry for her. 

“Where as Phillip As It appeared the other day When you absorbed my powers You also Shielded yourself from me Since I was Unable to read your thoughts”

Phillip nodded in agreement, He had heard their thoughts about Charles Struggling to read his “Now If Correct these Powers will counteract each other leaving you to still use any powers you absorb but not harm or shield “Charles Explained

Rouge smiled at the though looking happy She was still worried this could go wrong and his theory was incorrect but there was hope

“Would you both mind” Charles asked He noticed that Barnum looked worried which was understandable but he also looked interested ad hopeful for Rouges Sake

They both nodded As Rouge took her gloves off passing them to Barnum before looking at Phillip “I’m sorry If this doesn’t work” She said softly as she offered her hand out to Phillip

“Don’t be” Phillip Said softly shaking his head as he took her hand. He felt nothing Felt Like a normal human touch and he could tell in was the same for Rouge Since She looked happy

“Nothing?” Charles asked with a smile but still curious look

They Both shook their heads feeling fine. Charles came over offering his hands “Lets see if you still Absorb powers. Phillip took his hand right away but noticed Rouge hesitate before taking Charles’ Other hand. Charles felt a slight twinge but nothing Painful or deadly just like a really bad itch or something

Phillip focused on Erik wondering if he was able to read thoughts “Erik Is thinking ‘why am I here’ and would rather be anywhere but here” Charles nodded seeing they could still use the powers while also counteracting each other

“Logan is happy for me, He’s glad that I don’t have to be scared about touching Someone, He’s also happy for You Phillip Even If he’s not going to admit it” Rouge said with a smirk “Oops sorry”

Barnum sighed shaking his head as the three of them pulled apart “Barnum if you are happy for me Would you also be happy to leave So I don’t feel like your trying to watch me or protect me” Phillip said with a small sigh

Barnum smiled before nodding “I guess I can spare a few hours, I mean there is a circus with my name on it starting in an hour” He said Thinking It was just about Showtime and Phillip Didn’t want him in his hair so that was the next best thing.

“Go Have fun, I Believe I will be fine Here with Charles and Rouge” Phillip said shaking his hand before kissing his check He was starting to feel safe with Barnum he just needed to talk to him sometime but right now He wanted to continue training.


	8. Doubt

After A few more hours of training and getting to know How his abilities worked Charles decided Phillip should rest “This is your room unless you plan on going home” Charles said showing Phillip his room

“Think is fine Thank you” Phillip nodded He had been living with Barnum or at the circus the past few weeks Since His parents had kicked him out for joining the circus. Part of him wondered What his parents would be thinking now Maybe They would think he now belonged in the circus

“Mutants aren’t freaks” Charles Said softly. Phillip rose an eyebrow before realising he was reading his thoughts

“In Their eyes I would be” Phillip sighed shaking his head.

Phillip nodded to Charles as he started unpack the stuff he had brought with him. After a few minutes He heard a knock Checking the time He realised It Wouldn’t be Barnum Since If He had gone to the circus he would have only just finished So wouldn’t be on his way “Come in” He called before seeing Rouge walk in “Hey” He said giving a small smile

“Do you mind” She asked standing in the door way

“Course not” He said shaking his head. He believed he had found a friend in Rouge and he was glad he had that. “Are you okay”

“Yeah I’m actually happier then I have been in a while And I thank you for that” Rouge said Honestly

“Don’t worry about it” Phillip said taking her hand She flinched slightly before relaxing “Sorry I’m just not used to it, and I think Logan Took my gloves when he left” She Sighed thinking

“Do you mind If I ask how you found out about your powers” He said wanting to get to know her story

Rouge though for a moment before nodding “7 years ago My powers started to manifest, I was with my boyfriend and we kissed however somehow I ended up killing him, Scared and not knowing what was happening I ran away ending up on the streets until Logan found me, He chose to take me home with him and Charity a year Later I found out about this place and Logan brought me here Since I hoped it would allow me control my powers and not hurt anyone” She explained watching Phillip for his reaction

“I’m sorry sounds rough” He frowned giving her a small hug “Barnum…Logan Sounds Like he means a lot to you” Phillip asked Trying to make sure people knew who he was talking about even if he would always be Barnum to him

“He’s like A father yeah” Rouge nodded with a small smile before asking “How did you find out” She didn’t expect his story to be as complicated but was still interested

“I only found out a few days ago when Charles Visited Logan Or as I know him Barnum” He says with a slight shrug “But I met Barnum about 6 months ago now He owns a circus and he heard about me and offered me a job, it took Persuading and a few drinks but I agreed.  I guess I first used my powers without realising when there was fire at the circus and Barnum saved me and I guess I absorbed his healing as I healed quicker then I should have” Phillip explained Thinking “Then after the fire I realised I liked him and We started dating and now I’m not quite sure where We stand” He said Honestly He wanted to love him but was also scared

“How do you feel about him Now” Rouge Asked honestly, He could tell from seeing the two earlier that they both still cared

“I love him but ever since I learnt about this. He’s been over protective and I don’t know Where I stand with him maybe I was just part of him plan for a simpler life “Phillip said realising he was crying and whipped is tears away

“From what I saw earlier He seemed to very much care for you, and maybe Barnum Is different from Logan but the man earlier Weather that was Logan or Barnum, He loves you” Rouge said putting an arm round him to cheer him up.

“I don’t know what It is but even if this world Is crazy I want it to be crazy with Him No matter who he is” Phillip said.

“And I’m sure He loves you the same way He just knows How dark the Mutant world is and wants to protect you” Rouge said as they noticed the door open and a frowning Barnum in the door way “Am I interrupting something” He said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review


	9. Listening From the Other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay This chapter may seem like a slight filler But Its pretty much Barnum Listening to Rouge and Phillip from the previous chapter

Barnum got back from the Circus and after talking to Charles Headed to Speak with Phillip, preforming at the circus had helped it had calmed him down and made him realise how suffocating he had been to Phillip the past few days But He couldn’t help but be worried It was a natural instinct when It came to Mutants and his life. As much as he didn’t want to go into more detail of his past He knew there was a chance He Could Lose Phillip but, in both minds, He didn’t want that to happen.

As He got closer to the room He heard Voices The first Voice he heard Was Phillip’s ““Then after the fire I realised I liked him and  We started dating…” Barnum Listened assuming He was talking about him He though maybe going straight in ending his conversation but needed to know what he was going to say “…and now I’m not quite sure where We stand” Barnum sighed Feeling bad that he had let Phillip doubt his feelings But He had is reasons. He wasn’t the safest person especially If He was out in the open again.

He hard Rouge Now Smiling slightly glad that they had become friends, Rouge Especially Someone like him who could help her was important. He heard her ask How he felt about him. There was a pause before Phillip answered “I love him…….” Those words That came out his mouth made him feel special again, not just stupid old Logan trying to pretend Barnum listened to the rest and agreed at how suffocating he had become Something he knew well Phillip hated, that was after all part of the reason He stopped writing plays and joined him on the other side. As He listened he frowned feeling bad that Phillip though His feelings was an act. He noticed the quiver in his voice feeling which only made him feel worse. He was about to walk in when He heard what Rouge Felt, How He believed that He Loved Phillip. He had a that She had looked though his thoughts more then she said Earlier But understood that.

As He heard Phillip say He want to share this crazy life together. Barnum smiled knowing What he wanted He just need to be trueful to both himself and to Phillip Because He knew Logan Wasn’t really gone. He just needed to show Phillip that Logan and Phineas While they were different in many ways They Both loved Him. That’s when He decided to walk in opening the door as he heard Rouge Speak Smiling to himself at the two of them together before saying “Am I interrupting something” He said Before giving a small sad smile to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	10. Discussion

Phillip Looked up as He noticed Barnum come in wondering how long He had been there.

Rouge gave small smile before deciding to get up “I’ll leave you two to talk, see you later Phillip, Logan” She nods before leaving

“How much of that did you hear” Phillip asked offering Him a seat

Barnum said going to sit down “Enough To tell you that I’m sorry, That I Do Love you, And I’m going to try to not worry about you so much” He said with a slight smile

“It’s not just that, when you said you became Barnum for a simpler Life I thought maybe Because I became Part of this life that you were pushing me away” Phillip admitted

“Because as Logan Everyone I’ve ever cared for has died, My Father, Brother, Kayla, Charity And I don’t want that Happening to you” He admitted putting a hand on his shoulder “I didn’t want you in this world because It was safer But Going back to the Circus today Made me realise weather I’m Barnum or Logan I want you in my life I’m just have to try and be more open” He nodded with a small frown “I love you Phillip and Tomorrow I’m going to speak with Charles and Help  him  with whatever reason he came to find me”

Phillip nodded “Good” He smiled leaning forwards kissing him. As he did he felt something or saw something, Like Memories That’s when He realised They Were Logan’s Memories. He saw He accidently killing his father and Some of his time with Stryker “What was that?” He asked as he pulled away shocked

“Me Opening up to you, Rouge can Also Absorb memories and I predicted that you to had touched so you might have absorbed some so I allowed you to see some of the stuff that I was hiding from you about my past” Barnum said with a frown

“You looked like you were in pain” Phillip says going to sit next to him putting an arm round him Phillip Didn’t really know what to do with these Memories of Barnum’s

“I was. When I was there with my brother I learnt what they wanted to do with us and escaped but they found me again which was they gave me they made me into a weapon “He says with a frown shaking his head

“I'm sorry Logan” Phillip said deciding to see how it felt but saying Logan felt unnatural to him

“You can stick to Barnum I kind of prefer the name now” He said with a small laugh “I'm glad you and rouge have become friends” he said changing the subject

“She seems nice and I guess she understands me and I've helped her feel normal “He say wincing knowing that sounded mean “She hates that she can't touch anyone without hurting them “Barnum sighs he was glad they had become friends.

“How was training “. Barnum asked interested

“Inspiring “Phillip said simply it had been a long day

““Do you want to stay here with me tonight” Phillip asked hopeful

“Love too” Barnum nodded pulling him close eventually drifting off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed  
> Smut Chapter is up http://archiveofourown.org/works/13667163/chapters/31393905


	11. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So Post chapter Was posted, You don't need to read it of you don't want to
> 
> This Chapter Introduces Laura and While I may be taking concepts of Logan I have not seen the movie So She will not be the same character

The next day Phillip and Barnum headed to meet with Charles. They both Ached from the previous nights activities, Phillip more so, He hoped he wasn't doing too much physical training “you two seemed to have fun last night” They heard Charles say as they walked into the room “what do you mean” Phillip asked raising an eyebrow looking over at Barnum “your thoughts are very loud and very revealing” Charles says with a slight smirk sorry

“Right sorry” Philip looked down embarressed “what is happening today “ He asked changing the subject “I though we could look at the shield side more, Scott, Jean, Storm and a few others decided to help” Charles explained looking over to Scott

“I was wondering if I could to you while Phillip is training” Barnum asked to witch Charles nodded heading into another room to let them train

“What is it Barnum” Charles asked as Barnum sat down

“What was your reason for wanting my help” Barnum asked getting straight to the point

“Are you saying your willing to help” Charles asked with a raised eyebrow

“ I'm saying I'll consider it” Barnum said simply

Charles nodded before going to explain the situation “about 2 weeks ago Storm found a young mutant outside the gates we took her in but She won't talk to us”

“How am I meant to help” Barnum asked confused why that would need his help

“She's only said 2 words “Stryker and Wolverine”

Barnums eyes widened hearing the two words. The two words which were the exact reason he didn't wish to return to this world. The old part him wanted to get up and leave forget about this but he has to at least try “take me to her” Barnum sighed shaking his head.

Charles nodded leading the way to the room she was in.

Barnum sighed as he walked in noticing wget he'd guess was a 16 year old girl “Hello?”

The girl looked up tilting her head before pointing to the floor telling Barnum to sit which he complied “do you know who I am” He Asked watching her closely just in case “Wolverine” She said simply nodding

“That's right,” He nodded “would you be willing to talk to me answer a few questions “

“Maybe” She said watching

“What's your name” He asked starting with the Simpler questions

She looked at him tilting her head ethier side “Laura”

Barnum frowned wondering if that was her name of if She'd made it up but for now it would do

“Why did you come here” Barnum asked. If he went straight to the complicated questions she wouldn't talk

“Help” she said as it was a stupid question

“With what” He asked although had a feeling he knew the answer

“Styker, Hunting Scary man” Laura said

Barnum nodded he could relate to that but he wanting to why he was hunting her

“How do you know of me” He asked first to him that was better to ask first

“Me like you” She said simply shaking her head

“Stryker also experiment on you” He asked feeling sorry for her since she was young compared to him

Laura shook her head “me like you ” She said agian starting to frown

Barnum was pretty sure he wasn't going to get much more out of her especially since she had the same answer “how are we alike” He asked he doubted he'd get an answer but tried anyway

Laura stood up moving closer to Barnum before repeating only Angryier “me like you” she yelled before realising her claws pointing them towards him

Barnum tried not to be shocked but was surprised by this “Stryker made you like me” He said it was a question to her but also a statement to himself

“No more questions” She yelled shaking her head

“No Questions continue talk to me” he said Annoyed he wanted to help even more so now. She ignored him going to get paper and going to draw something.

“Laura” he said with a frown only to be ignored agian Barnum frowned before retreating his claws sticking them on the paper stopping them from drawing.

“If you want my help then you need to give me something to go off not just one word answers” He growled annoyed shaking his head.

Laura looked up frowning “go here Stryker took me here once will help” She said in the same tone as before unfazed by Barnum. 

“Thank you” Barnum said taking the drawing standing up “we will help you I promise” he says walking out the room.


	12. Determination

Barnum walked out noticing Charles and giving a small glance retracting his claws

“You didn't hurt her did you” He asked frowning

“No of course not “Barnum said shaking his head sighing “she's like me I don't know how but from what I gathered Stryker some did something to make her me”

“Like you how” Charles asked interested

“Adamantium claws and something about her makes me want to help her “Barnum said honestly running his hands though his hair “I don't know what to do” He said looking at the drawing it was a picture of a room as well as Various tubes. There was stuff hidden within the drawing but he couldn't work that won't “she gave us an address”

“Could be a trap someone may have told her to lead us to them” Charles said with a slight frown

“Either way we're helping “Barnum said thinking “maybe you can gather some of the Xmen together in case it's a trap, What's Mystique up to these days “Barnum asked as much as he didn't like her she could be useful at times.

“Travelling last I heard but I'm sure I can find her if you wish” Charles said as Barnum nodded

Charles started heading to the training room since most people were with Phillip training. Barnum paused putting a hand in front of Charles “In don’t want Phillip involved” He said

“I won't encourage him but he's just as stubborn as you are” Charles agreed shaking his head

As they Walked into the training room Charles Spoke “Sorry to interrupt but Barnum here Managed to speak with a girl and We are going to Somewhere she told us about,” They Could Get briefed tomorrow But They could prepare today

“I don’t suppose I can come Maybe train on field might help” Phillip said looking over at Charles and Barnum

“No, and why Are you wearing Sunglasses” Barnum asked Confused It wasn’t a look he had seen him in.

“I currently have Scott/Cyclops Powers A Precaution Just in case “Phillip said with a shrug “And Why Not?”

“Because You’ve only been training 2 days You don’t know anything yet and I’m not risking you out their even if their may be no danger” Barnum said Adamantly, crossing his arms as he walked over to Phillip.

“I could Zap you till you let me help” Phillip said smirking.

“Well Keep Zapping Because It would be a while” He said with the same Smirk “You’re Not coming, do you want An Ache in your bones that You Can’t Ignore” Barnum said teasing Knowing Philip.

“Already have ….” Phillip started but interrupted by Charles.

“Would you two Stop Flirting, This Is Serious” Charles Said annoyed.

“Right Sorry” Barnum said Straighten up.

“Phineas Before you tell me I can’t come. You told me once That Comfort was the enemy of progress, right now I’m in My Comfort Zone And the only way I’m going to progress is by being involved not by being side-lined” Phillip said That wasn’t him trying to flirt that Was just him reminding Barnum of some wise words.

“You know That’s good advice” Charles said wondering how Barnum had thought of that.

Barnum gave Charles a look before nodding “That was in circus terms but, I see you’re point and as long as you listen to me or Charles Then you can come” He said thinking of terms he was happy with.

“Of Course,” Phillip nodded understanding.

Barnum sighed knowing this Was true, He wasn’t even Sure If he was more worried about Phillip Getting hurt or Him seeing full on Wolverine but sure this was going to interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed  
> Please review


	13. Breifing

Everyone got briefed on what was happening and Phillip stood behind Barnum not wanting to distract everyone as they got on the train. He walked over to Rouge noticing the female He had not yet met “Hose She” Phillip asked assuming he would later get introduced anyway

“That would be mystique, We see her around but like Logan She’s her own person we don’t often see her” Rouge said with a shrug She wasn’t going to be the one to introduce him.

Phillip Sighed before Charles Came over With Mystique “Phillip I’d like To Introduce you to Mystique” He says

Phillip gives her a nod “Nice to meet you” He says offering her his hand Since he had more control over when He absorbed “Forgive me If I don’t shake your hand Charles Told me about you and I don’t want you absorbing my powers” She said Crossing her arms

“and what would they be” Phillip asked out of interest

She frowned but though for a moment before smirking transforming into Barnum however not his current look his Wolverine look “Nice to meet you too” She Said, In Barnums voice with a smirk

Phillip was slightly taken aback not because of her power But Because Barnum, He Certianly liked the idea of Bearded Barnum “Could you change back” He said Awkwardly Looking over at the real Barnum thinking before walking back over to him whispering “Grow your beard back” He said kissing his check

“Wait what” he says putting an arm round him before noticing Mystique “Of course”  He says shaking his head

“Anyway, When We get their Erik, Hank, Jean, Rouge and Phillip With me, Scott, Mystique, and Bobby, Storm with Charles” Wolverine Stated making sure everyone was okay with that

“Who put you in charge” Erik asked raising an eyebrow

“Laura did Considering I’m the only one she will talk to” Barnum said frowning shaking his head. “Deal with it for once Magneto” He sighed before going to sit down Thinking till they arrived to the building.


	14. Investigating

Barnum lead the others in though one side of the Warehouse There were two buildings once which Charles had gone in and the other which they were going i. As they looked round they could tell It was some sort of Lab. Barnum frowned Feeling like he was in oddly familiar Surroundings to those where He once was a part off

Phillip noticed but knew it was best not to say anything not right now He noticed a Shelve slightly ajar and walked over putting in back in place when something clicked

“What was that” Hank Asked with a slight frown wondering what happened   
“When Phillip moved the Shelve that wall opened up” Rouge mentioned having been looking between both

Barnum frowned walking towards it, He knew there was a risk of someone in their which was why he was going to head in first He looked round and saw various containers. The others followed him behind.

Phillip noticed a case reading the label he frowned “There’s a file here Saying Weapon X”

Barnum turned Quickly to where Phillip was hearing that dreaded name “Leave it”

“But It might be able to help” Phillip Said raising an eyebrow going to open in

“I said Leave it” Barnum said angry snatching the file from Phillip. He was slightly taken aback by him before frowning

Barnum noticed but Still annoyed didn’t say anything, He didn’t need to know about that

They continued to look round the room till Erik noticed a safe fortunately made of Metal and He broke it He noticed several viles of blood “Logan” He called over having a strange feeling

Barnum sighed looking though the cabinets noting some of the things he found a lot of them relevant to him when He noticed the Viles Erik He realised what They were doing “I think There making Clones or at least Soldiers Preparing for war, that’s what Laura Is However She became Independent”  

“I though you were their Perfect weapon” Hank Says But Looking round the room he looked at the other files All Named With A Different number

“I was But I left them, chose to be my own person.” He pauses sighing “There Trying to replicate me And then probably get me out the way”

“How can you be sure” Jean Asked with a slight frown She knew a similar amount to Erik About his past and if She was Honest It looked that way

“just seems all too similar  and Its something I can expect from Styker” Barnum said with a frown

“Over here” Hank called Over having noticed something back in main room “You said their making clones I think I found the Proof Of failed ones” He says It was another hidden room but It had bodies Of either victims or test subjects.

_“Get out of there”_ Jean heard In her head from Charles

_“What’s happened”_ She asked frowning and the other noticed that She explained that Charles Was talking to her

_“Were not alone get back to the train”_ She replied before telling the others. As they headed towards the door They noticed people coming towards them

“Looks like were going to have to fight” Barnum said realising his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Please review


	15. The Darker Side Of Him

It had been a long time Since He had fought an it wasn’t something He wanted to do But It looked like they had no choice “Jean, Erik Check if there’s other entrances or ways out And try and get to the others, Beast take Rouge and Phillip and let them absorb some of your power” He explained to which they nodded

Phillip and Rouge nodded taking hands before also taking Beasts They controlled not taking to much just enough so they were stronger but They knew Barnum wouldn’t want them fighting unless absolutely necessary

“Now Gentlemen I’m sure we talk about this reasonably” Barnum said walking towards the men He didn't want to kill anyone but If He had to he would

“Wolverine, Been A long time, You think we didn’t expect to see you after the female escaped us” One of the men Spoke “Stryker Has been looking forward to meeting you again” He said with a smirk

“Oh Has he now Cause Wolverine hasn’t been around in a long time” Barnum says knowing he was sounding exactly like Logan.

“Are you sure about that Because from where I’m standing I see no difference” The man suggested

“Go after him" They Say Pointing towards Phillip. They chose Randomly to attack but Phillip out of everyone was what touched a nerve for Barnum.

Barnum looked at Phillip with a frown then back at the men “No one Touches him” He growls protective

Phillip smiled slighty until he saw 3 men walking in his direction. He frowned going to run

“what are you going to do Wolverine, save him or kill all of us” The main man said

“Both” Logan Frowned Phillip wasn’t alone he had help “You just watch” He growled stabbing the man coming up behind him

Phillip Jumped up over a container directly Into another Mans line “Barnum” He yelled Needing some sort of help “You think He’s Going to help” The man chuckled “Wolverine doesn’t care about anyone but himself” He said with a smirk as He grabbed a knife stabbing. Phillip groaned pushing the man away from him

“Logan, We need to retreat Phillip’s injured” Rouge said running over to try and help She hated killing but hoped this would work as she grabbed the mans arm watching as she killed him

Barnum heard this and something in him snapped any mercy he planned on having gone and his rage set in, No one was hurting Phillip. He frowned stabbing the other men Watching some leave Before going in the direction of Rouge and Phillip where other men were coming from

“Rouge” Phillip Said in Pain as she took her jacket of trying to stop his blood loss

“Is Logan Always like this” He says Looking At the site before him this wasn’t Barnum, This wasn’t the man he cared for

Rouge Didn’t reply She truly belived that for Phillip Logan was changing “He’d protecting you” She mumbled”

“I love Barnum But This isn’t him” He frowned watching the scene unfold, His vision going hazy  

“Phillip say with us, That man is very much so Barnum and he loves you and you gotta stay with us” Rouge said Both hoping for her best friend to be okay and worried for Logans sake

“I’ll be fine” He said “I just need Barnum I can absorb his healing right, Like I did in the fire, He saved me then He’ll save me now” He said weakly As he saw Barnum running over to him his eyes Slowly closed as he drifted into unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Phillip will be fine (eventually)  
> As Normal hope you enjoyed


	16. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This Chapter I had the most fun writing so I hope you enjoy it  
> And Yes I Chose to call Barnum Logan On Purpose

Phillip woke with a start looking around He found himself confused. Why was he in the circus, How did he get here and why was he not in pain He stood up when he saw Lettie “Barnum’s waiting for you” She smiled softly opening the curtain. He frowned confused looking down he noticed he was in his ring master outfit That’s when It clicked He was probably dreaming He’d walk out there and Barnum would be singing the greatest show for him but why did this feel different why did he not want to go through those curtain. He frowned shaking his head It was a dream He’ll be fine nothing to worry about. He walked though the curtains smirking as he saw Barnum very much dressed in his Ringmaster suit, He had forgotten how hot that made him.

_“Ladies and Gents this is the moment you’ve waited for”_ Barnum Stated as unsal facing away Tapping his cane.

_“_ _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor_ ” Phillip Smirked as Barnum faced him. He was still feeling Unsure like this wasn’t the normal dream but he so wanted that though to leave his head. He wanted to be enamoured by Barnum not scared.

_“And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore”_ As Phillip watched Barnum came closer as unseal Phillip felt himself getting warmer by the minute

He undid his jacket throwing it across the room as Barnum Moved closer 

“ _Taking your breath, stealing your mind..._

_And all that was real is left behind”_ Phillip watched carefully That’s when It changed It wasn’t The normal Barnum Walking towards him. He looked Darker, More Subdued More like Wolverine. Now As He stood in front of Phillip brushing his hand against his face. Phillip smiled scared This wasn’t the version He loved but there was still something He saw that He loved That turned him on.

Logan gave a smirk not a playful smirked like Normal but A more threatening smirk 

“This Isn’t you” Phillip said moving slightly away

“Is it not, You think Logan Loves, No, Logan Is A monster, Does It bother you that Everything I’ve been selling to you is fake” He said Words Echoing though His brain

“You’re Not fake” Phillip repeated. “Your Phineas Taylor Barnum My Boyfriend”

Logan Scoffed “We’ll see about that” He said Kissing Phillip on the lips, It was rough, not like how he usually kissed. Phillip Pulled away wanting to Run, That’s when He noticed Logan pulling out the Claws Untill He suddenly Went back to Singing only this wasn’t the unseal Cheery opening show Singing This Was darkness

“ _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer”_ Phillip Ran Scared He didn’t want this Barnum. This Monster. That’s When It happened. The pain As Logan Menacingly Changed from singing to speaking “ _just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over”_ As He Spoke Phillip Stopped Running Not because He wanted to But Because Logan’s Claws Were Running straight though his chest.

Phillip Gasped Looking straight into his eyes as he Felt Betrayed….

Suddenly He was awake out of this nightmare but Trust Gone as his face met Barnums “Get Him out” He Said in a quite voice

“Phillip” Barnum Said taking his hand. Phillip Flinched taking away his hand almost Instanly

“I Said Get Out, I don’t want Logan Anywhere near me” Phillip yelled Seeing pain in Barnum’s But that didn’t stop him from being Terrified Of the monster he witnessed. Barnum Noted that He called Him Logan And frowned knowing he never called him logan, He didn’t Know what to do but seeing Phillips glare and his eyes full of fear and hate Left him with no choice as he got up and left the room.


	17. Fear

Philip watched as Barnum left only just noticing he was back at the School “How am I here” He asked not wanting to talk about Barnum or his nightmare.

“We managed to bring you back and heal you but you’ve been out for 2 days “ Charles Explained still concerned over what had just happened but not intruding his thoughts although Rouge seemed to be more direct

“What Just happened” She Asked concerned and shocked by Phillips Behaviour

“I don’t want to talk about it, I just don’t want Logan Near me” Phillip said as He sat up probably He felt in slight pain but Not too much

“The other day you were saying How much you cared about him, He saved you Made sure Even while loosing blood you absorbed his healing” Rouge said Concerned She was going to talk about it weather Phillip Wanted to or not

He sighed shaking his head “While I was Unconscious I had a nightmare back in the Circus, Barnum was singing to me as normal but then it changed” He Shook his head “He changed, He wasn’t Barnum He was Wolverine, The Killer I saw Before I blacked out and He was saying How everything we had together was fake and How he never loved me and Then He killed me” Phillip said with a small whimper. He didn’t want to be scared of him But Fear had taken over

“You what to know what I think” Charles asked with a slight frown. Charles had become like a father figure while he had been here, more than his real father had ever been. Phillip nodded

“I Think Your dream outlines Your Fears Yes But you can get past them Maybe you weren’t ready to be on the field But I think you should talk to Barnum” Charles explained Phillip though For a moment Even in the dream He had felt allured by Logan

“Can I absorb Your powers I need to know what he’s thinking not just what he’s telling me” Phillip asked That was going to be the only way he would know for sure that he wasn’t just going to get used and abused. Charles Nodded Before offering His hand out for Phillip to take

“Well Leave you alone to talk and tell him to come in” Rouge says hugging Phillip slightly as they both left.


	18. Expalnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts

Phillip though about what He wanted to say, what he needed to know. He thoughts were interrupted as the door opened as Barnum walked in doing to sit next to him

“What was that when you woke up” He asked softly Phillip noted that his thoughts were worried wanting to make sure everything way okay

“Before I fainted, I saw you in full Wolverine mode and it scared me” Phillip admitted frowning

“I never wanted you too see me like that” Barnum said softly understanding _I wish I could just make him feel safe_

Phillip heard from his thoughts and that touched him “I know That was why you didn’t want me coming with you wasn’t it” Phillip asked

Barnum nodded with a sigh “I though If you saw the monster You would hate me which you do now” Barnum sad looking down at the ground

“I don’t…I don’t want to hate you” Phillip admitted “I Had a nightmare while was out It started like  my normal dreams of you singing the greatest show” Phillip said he needed to explain everything

“You always love me singing that” Barnum said with a faint smirk. _I don’t want his life ruined because of me_

Phillip wanted to reply to that but he didn’t want Phineas knowing he was reading his thoughts “As you were singing You changed from Happy Barnum to Dark Logan and I think that’s what scares me about you, that you can go from both so quickly, you seem more at ease as Logan” He would tell the rest in a minute but he needed to get his own thoughts across first

“Logan has been a part of me for a lot longer then Barnum has, He is by no means easy, being Barnum Is a lot easier, if I could forget my past I would” Barnum said honestly, _he needs to know that I’m happy as Barnum I’m Logan because I have to be not by choice_     

Phillip smiled slightly “In the dream while you were Logan you said that Everything about our relationship was fake that Logan could never love me, that you really wanted nothing to do with me, I need to know if this is true, that You love me in both of your worlds cause I can’t be half loved”

“Logan finds Love Very difficult but being Barnum, Loving you Had changed that Because I can tell you with 100% of my heard That Logan and Phineas love you” Barnum stated _I could never stop loving him, Phillip is my light within my dark world_ He sighed looking towards phillip “That’s not all cause that’s why your doubtful of me not why your scared” Barnum said slightly worried He had a feeling he knew where this was going and his thoughts showed that

“I was running from you, from wolverine but you were too fast and you…you killed me” Phillip said in a whisper looking down at the floor

“You can trust me that I would never kill you” Barnum said putting his hand on Phillips shoulder

“I believe you, I was reading your thoughts” Phillip says taking Phineas’s Hand “I love you Phin and for once you were right” He would have to take things slow again but his trust was returning

“about what” Barnum said with a slight smirk

“Don’t get cocky about it your not often right” He laughed shaking his head “I should never have come here I wish I never learnt about this would”

“everyone feels the same way you do but When I learnt about this I had my brother but no one else, No Friends, no Family nothing, You have everyone to help you, Charles, Rouge, me” _if you’ll still have me_ Barnum said and though knowing Phillip was listening to both

“Yes I will but tonight I want to go home Back to the circus where I felt safe” Phillip Said honestly.

Barnum nodded understanding “I’ll come with you I can talk to Laura in the morning ad maybe tomorrow you should stay at the circus “ Phillip nodded In agreement Glad that he was Somewhat Happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set between 18 and 19

They arrived back to Phineas’ apartment which had pretty much become their apartment since the fire if Phillip had never officially moved in but he smiled “Thanks for coming back here with me” He says with a slight chuckle

“Well it is my place” Phineas Laughed shaking his head and also wondering if Phillip was still able to read his though.

“Barnum” Phillip said softly before going to hug him. With the high Difference Barnum found had found it cute how he could stoke his head with no effort something He knew Phillip enjoyed “I want you tonight, No Logan just the tease Barnum I fell in love with” Phillip says looking up at Barnum

“If you say so” He Smirked kissing his lips softly running his hands though Phillip’s Hair

Phillip Smiled feeling warm as He pulled his shirt off, Barnum smirked as he picked Phillip up Bridal style. Yeah Phillip Had Said No Logan But He couldn’t resist the bridal style So instead he just laughed as he was placed onto the bed.

Barnum Undid his jacket as he kissed along Phillips Body avoiding His half-healed Stab wound “mhm” Phillip said with a soft moan pulling Barnum’s shirt Over as he rubbed his back slowly

Barnum smiled as he continued kissing him slowly starting to unbutton Phillips Trousers and Pulling his boxers Down as He started sucking his balls “Fuck Phin” Phillip groaned softly running his hands Along Barnum’s “You like this” Barnum teased Giving soft kissed along his thigh

“Please Phin” He Groaned Loving the feeling of Barnum’s lips against his skin They felt warm and Soft.

Barnum smirked as he slowly staring sucking at Phillips cock, Phillip Continued to groan holding Barnum’s Waist as he moved “Fuck Phineas” He Groaned Feeling himself build up. Barnum Smirked again licking His tip before Kissing Phillips Lips passionately His Hand Rubbing Phillips Cock Until Phillip Came “God” Phillip groaned letting himself relax Not Noticing the Claws Starting to grow Until It was Too Late, Until He was lying next to Barnum with a claw in his thigh.


	20. Stabbed and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in the Smut Chapter   
> Phillip groaned letting himself relax Not Noticing the Claws Starting to grow Until It was Too Late, Until He was lying next to Barnum with a claw in his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Was a smut Chapter posted also and while relevent i'm only putting the non smut part here/

 

Barnums eyes widened as He felt Something in his leg, He knew what it was He remembered stabbing himself countless Times Before He understood how his claws worked “Phillip, I love you and everything but I think you’ve somehow adsorbed my claws”

Phillip looked down at his hands noticing and freaked “I don’t want to hurt you” He said In a slight panic

“Pull your hand out and relax you’ll be fine” Barman said, He winced slightly as Phillip Pulled them out But Healed soon enough

“I don’t mean To I guess While I was touching you I absorbed them without realising But I didn’t mean to hurt you” Phillip Said In a panic as he retracted them back into his skin wincing slightly

“Your emotions got to you and I guess That’s what caused them to come out” Barnum said He remembered he could never control them to start with

“I Didn’t mean to hurt you” Phillip says scared trying not to panic

“Phillip You need to calm down or they will come back out” Barnum wanted to help but this was different for him after everything he had been through the past few days. And it had only been a week since Phillip had learnt about the mutant world. Everything was happening to quickly for him.

“I didn’t realise I absorbed the physical things I thought it was just like Your healing or Erik‘s Metal Manipulation I didn’t think” Phillip said laying back down in the bed

“Everything Takes time, You’ve been thrown straight into the deep end of this world, a world you knew nothing about and you have your reason to be, god I was scared when I found out and I was a lot younger and more alone then you are now” Barnum said taking his hand as he rolled over to look at him

“I just wanted tonight to be us No Mutants and yet I can’t get away from this world” Phillip said with a frown. He thought about it, Anything else would have been fine But He absorbed the claws, The one thing that since His nightmare scared him the most about Logan. “What If I had been With someone else And this had happened not everyone has healing”

“To start with I would hope you weren’t having sex with anyone else” He said with A small laugh Hoping It would cheer Phillip up   

“Course not” He Says with a slight smirk It seeming to have worked

“And secondly Remember Everyone’s Different, These Powers you just need to learn how to use them properly and that’s what Charles has been teaching you with” Barnum remined him He had only had 2 training sessions and he knew Phillip would figure it out He always did.

“Just remember, You havnt Changed, Your Still Phillip Carlye, The Most Caring, Sometimes Annoying, Alcoholic ever And That hasn’t changed about you” Barnum Said with a smirk “And I still love you”

“Hey I haven’t had a drink though all this” Phillip Said with a smirk before sighing

“Maybe you need one” Barnum teased Glad that Phillip wasn’t over thinking this whole situation

“I think I’ll go to the circus after Training see how everyone is Maybe do a show, I need something to give me fun rather then fear” Phillip says, Barnum nods in Understanding, Some Normality in Phillips Life “get some sleep You should feel better tomorrow” Barnum says kissing his check

Phillip smiled rolling over before eventually falling asleep.


	21. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been busy the past few days but heres the next chapter

  1. The Next day Phillip had gone to training with Barnum to begin with Trying to control the claws Incase something Like the previous night happened again, Although The fact IT had happened While having sex Was not something they planned to repeat Especially with Charles and Rouge watching So They soon moved on from trying to work that Out. They Wasn’t going to get the right Scenario any time soon



When Barnum Saw That Phillip was too engrossed He left needing to speak with Laura About the Lab and Their finding, He didn’t expect her to know everything but If she could help at all then It would be useful. Barnum wondered if maybe She could go with them Next time to help assuming that where she had run from.

“Laura” Barnum said peaking though the door seeing Laura drawing again.

“Come in Logan” Laura said with a slight smile looking up at him

“Are you willing to talk to me again” Barnum asked as he sat down on the floor with her

Laura nodded “What did you find” She asked, Barnum smiled it seemed like she was more Happy, More sociable Then She had been the previous before but was also worried That She would go back into her shell.

“We found the Lab that you drew and the Chambers That Had the….my clones in” He said with a slight shiver It was something He didn’t feel right about the whole situation but it made him think more about Everything “As well as the room for the rejects” He knew that’s what they were and wasn’t going to hide that

“There the ones who Wouldn’t Follow Orders” She sighed looking to the floor  “I was meant for their” She says with coldness behind her eyes

“Why” Barnum asked

“I turned out wrong I was the only female clone But They mixed Your DNA with A normal Human and I was The end result” She says with a slight frown “I ended up with both personality’s I can be like you, which was how I was the other day But I can be Like her and that’s who I prefer”

“Why were you lie that the other day” Barnum asked with a frown She reminded him of himself even more so, the ‘Barnum’ Personality he had chosen and the Logan/Wolverine Which he started this life with.

“Cause I had to be, they scare me and I didn’t think you would help if you didn’t help me” Laura said before Barnum frowned “I want to be safe but I know I can’t be so I will be a killer if I have to”

“They may have only wanted the dark, Shoulder Side of me but you, you are the most like me even if you don’t want to be” Barnum Said She sounded exactly like him, maybe not the old Logan as much but even then, He did anything would do anything he could to survive.

“Do you know what They are doing with the clones” He asked changing the subject feeling that piece of information was just as important

Laura shrugged “War, they think You would be the best weapon” She paused wondering if she should tell him “I’m X23 Theres 22 others I Don’t know how many of them survived but I know there were more after me” She explains with a frown

Barnum frowned He guessed there would be at least 10 clones if not more and they needed a way to get through to them, Killing Stryker seemed like their best option He just needed to think of a way for the clones to help him

“Will you come talk to Charles and My friends” Barnum asked Thinking if they all talk to together They could come up with a plan.


	22. unexpected Arrival

That Evening Philip Had gone back to the Circus wanting some sort of normality back in his life away from Mutants and the danger that his life seemed to be now, As he walked towards the tent He smiled at the feeling of home, Sure he mutant world was interesting, But He had nearly died and his nightmare hadn’t really put things into A good light and He was now partly scared of himself since Stabbing Barnum, His world was a mess Yes there was still a thrill too it.

As he reached the tent He smiled as he saw Lettie, “Hey Lettie, how have things been” He asked. He had felt bad that they had left him and Unlike Last Time No one had stayed

“Good, Its been Sad without our ringmasters But shows have still been steady” Lettie Explained with a shrug.

“Sorry Theres just a lot going on we hope to be back soon” He said half lying,  He hoped That was true but also had his doubts “I Should be Staying tonight”  Phillip Said patting Lettie’s shoulder

“Someone Came by about looking for Barnum, I Explained that He wasn’t here but he wouldn’t leave till He saw one of you, Said he was an old friend of his” She explained with a slight frown

“Where Is He” Phillip asked, He didn’t want to deal with a protester or Critic right now

“In Your office” She explained, Phillip Nodded he had planned to head there first in case anything needed to be sorted first Thanks” Phillip nodded Before heading there.

As He walked in he noticed a man “Phillip Carlyle, Mr Barnum’s Partner Can I help you” He said Introducing himself as he walked over.

The man turned around with a slight grin “William Stryker, I’m Sorry To Bother you Sir Just Needed a few things From Mr Barnum Here” He says with a frown before grinning “But Maybe you can help instead.”


	23. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I Finished the book then completely forgot to post it

23\. Phillip Frowned Slightly, It was too much of a coincidence for this to be someone else Then The man They were currently fighting Against. Phillip hated This Why Couldn’t he find normality any more, But He wasn’t going to let this get to him right now, He could have a break down anytime and now was not the best time. “How Might I be able to help you” He said Pretending He had no idea, He hoped he had Written and seen enough of his old plays to pick up a few acting tips   
“Mr Barnum Has Something of Mine Which I know He isn’t going to give back easily” Styker said with a frown as he looked round the office wondering what he could do   
“What do you mean” Phillip asked sounding confused, of course He assumed He meant Laura  
“A girl who was in my care and She’s not safe with your friend” Stryker says as he picked up a photo and frowned thinking   
“P.T. Is a very Caring man I’m sure no harm would come to her with him” Phillip said Even with the change He didn’t think Barnum would hurt a child let alone a clone like him.   
“I don’t suppose you’ve ever heard the name Logan or Wolverine” Styker asked watching him closly   
“A wolverine’s An Animal right” Phillip said with a raised eyebrow He hoped he was being convincing enough “And I’m afraid I don’t know anyone by the name Logan” He said To Him it was true Barnum wasn’t Logan To him, he would always be Phineas Barnum to him.  
“An Animal Yes Good way to describe what I’m Talking about” Stryker said with a small smirk “Did you know your boss Is hiding A lot from you, To start with his names not even Phineas” Stryker explained an idea popping into his head   
“I don’t know what You’re talking about, Sorry Sir I think you should leave” Phillip said He was worried about what was happening and didn’t feel safe. He knew that might blow his cover but he needed him to leave, He needed to talk to Barnum about this  
“One last question Are you important to Mr Barnum” Styker asked, this was When Phillip realised He wouldn’t be getting out of this easily, Despite his current Wanting to be normal He really wished he had absorbed someone right now. Phillip frowned wondering if He should like But Instead nodded “I Am Why”  
“Cause Your Going to be Bait to get the girl or him back” Stryker said with a slight smirk pulling a gun out pressing on the back of his head.   
Phillip’s eyes Widened as he felt the cold metal of the gun. Although He very much listening now He was not planning on getting shot anytime soon.  
“what do you want” Phillip Said as he slowly put his hands up turning round. He was regretting a lot of things right now and also hating the mutant world But realised Stryker was coming after Barnum even if he didn’t know. At least he knew and didn’t find out with a gun pointing at him   
“Write a note for me if you will” He said Pointing the Chair. Phillip Complied going to sit down and He got the ink and Quill from the side and some parchment “Now Write exactly as I say unless you want Barnum to find you dead” Stryker said watching his closely Gun pointing right at him


	24. kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry, I lost interest for a while and I'm going to post the rest of the completed book in one go

About Half an hour later Phillip had some how ended up on a train with Stryker Phillip had been on auto Pilot from fear of getting shot, He Looked out the window noticing where they were going and frowned. Noticing they were heading in the direction of the lab. That Worried him slightly hoping he wasn’t going to be used in any way.

“Come on I have something to show you” Styker said as the train stopped Pointing the gun towards the exit “after you My Friend” He said smiling. Phillip hated this why did he keep smiling it was creepy

As He was walked out following any and All ordered Stryker gave him, He Though about the time No he would be in mid show, So Barnum wouldn’t be worrying yet, But when He doesn’t came back to His apartment or the Institute Then Barnum would be worried and He was unsure of what he would do.

“I’d like to show you the truth about your Partner” Stryker said leading him to the lab Phillip was worried something was going to happen but wasn’t Showed that.

“here Look Inside “ Stryker said as they reached a set of cubical, this was the building Charles and the others were in But He could guess what they were and his theory was correct. Noticing Several Wolverine Clones “That’s Barnum” Phillip said shocked He was since He didn’t expect Him to show him all that

“Ah Now Your listening…” he was interrupted by someone walking over However Phillip frowned as he recognized him, One of the men from their last visit. He had thought Logan had killed everyone but He was wrong. The Man whispered something in Strykers Ear and then the look Stryker gave as he turned back to Phillip “well Aren’t you a clever Man Mr Carlyle but You don’t really think You could lie forever could you” Stryker said giving Phillip a threatening look

“Take him To the lab” Stryker Said, Phillips Eyes winded as he turned to run, He really hated this right now. Although didn’t get very far before being grabbed and Injected with something before he fell asleep.


	25. Letter

  1. Barnum had wondered where Phillip was, It was About an hour since the end of Show and He had checked is room at the Instute and had decided to head to the circus Maybe he had stayed after to talk with everyone, After all he did want to get back to Normal.



Barnum walked inside past the usual protesters. He looked round before Noticing Anne, WD and Lettie talking and Walked over, “P.T”  Lettie said with a smile as  She noticed him “Have you seen Phillip He came here Earlier and then Left with someone just before the show”

Barnum frowned Worried, “No That’s why I came Here since He said He wanted to come back” He was confused Since Phillip had wanted the normality unless something happened “Did you get the mans name” Barnum asked frowning Trying to think of what could have happen

“No He said He was an old Friend of yours and wouldn’t leave till he spoke to you, When Phillip got here I think they talked then they left together” Lettie explains concerned about her friend “Is everything okay” She asked

“It Will be” Barnum replies Decided that if they had been in his office that would be the first place to check. He looked around as he walked through the tent flap trying to work out if anything was different when He noticed A Piece of Parchement of on the desk, He frowned noticing It was it was Phillips handwriting so read it hoping to get some answers as to who he was with and where he was

_Well what A surprise this is, its been a while now hasn’t it Logan…._

_Logan Now is it? One of the many things your partner doesn’t seem to know about you._

_How do you think He’ll take the news that his Phineas Barnum is just a lie?_

_I’m sure you don’t want him in any danger, Now Bring Me the Girl and yourself and no harm will come to him, I mean He’s human after all I would have no use for him_

_You Know Where to find me Logan._

_Be seeing you…_

_Stryker_

  Barnum Frowned reading over the note Shaking his head, Stryker had been there meaning he knew all about the circus and Now Phillip had been kidnapped by him. He frowned worried unsure what he should do All he knew was that he had to find Phillip and take down Stryker.


	26. Getting Help

Barnum had gone back to the instate Yes he could go alone with no backup but he wasn’t going to Risk Phillip’s life with just him going even if he would be able to help

Fortunately, when He arrived Charles was talking with several others “I need your help” Barnum said half pleadingly which caught Charles Attention as he looked over

“What Happened” Charles asked wheeling over to the doorway where Barnum was standing

“Stryker came to the circus and I belie took Phillip” Barnum hissed passing him the note That he had “That’s Phillip’s handwriting” He was annoyed and worried and he had to do something If they found out Phillip was a mutant he was sure things would turn out a lot worse

“You want our help to save him” Charles asked already knowing the answer but asked anyway

“I’m Not giving Him Laura or myself” Barnum stated He had grown to care for Laura Since She reminded him of himself too much.

“Do you know where He might have taken him” Charles Asked concerned He wanted to help but Was worried about what Barnum might do if they found him

“I have to assume the lab it’s the place that makes most sense” Barnum shrugged still pacing

“do You have a plan we can’t just go charging in” Charles States knowing what he was like.

“Yes, My Clones They all are linked to me and I want you to set them free while mystique One of guards pretend to have captured me and Laura Back” Barnum explained it was the best plan he had and Wasn’t taking input from others right now He was too focused

“What are you going to do about Stryker” Mystique asked Who had been sitting in the corner listening She was In the mood to hurt someone and knew she wouldn’t get another chance”

“Kill him, I know how This normally Ends with Stryker and I WILL NOT let Phillip Die, not this time Stryker has influenced my life too much, Not This Time, I won’t let him Hurt Phillip and get away with it” Barnum Growled with a glare He couldn’t let Stryker win. He knew He sounded More like logan then he had in a while, but it was phillip In danger The man he was trying to find mortality for He loved him more then anyone else. This Was the whole reason He had become Barnum to Get away from all this shit.


	27. Rescue Mission

A few hours later Everyone knew the plan and had met Laura, She had decided to try and be nice, She saw how much Logan cared for Phillip want wanted him happy.

While Not everyone agreed with Barnum’s plan They weren’t going to argue with him not while He was this angry. The mood on the train was eerily no one was talking in fear of being snapped at.

Once they arrived at the lab Mystique Transformed into one of the guards hoping things would work While She didn’t now Phillip well and hated Logan she didn’t want to see Logan hate everything. As they walked though Barnum and Laura walking in front as if they had been captured They noticed Stryker This hadn’t been part of the Plan “Boss Look who I found” Mystique Said Hoping They could walk buy with no trouble but of course that was impossible

“Well look who it is” Stryker Snarled Barnum closed his eyes He could kill him right now But he needed to know Phillip was safe first. “I see you got my Note. Mr Carlyle turned out to be very Interesting” He teased wanting to see Logan angry.

“If You’ve hurt him I swear You are going to regret Experimenting on me” Barnum snarled

 Laura had been watching with a frown She was scared of Stryker and had been hiding behind Barnum the whole time She didn’t want to die and that’s what would happen

“Well You’ll just have to see for yourself…I assume that’s where your taking him” Stryker asks Mystique

“Yes and Then Ill bring them both to you” She nods looking between them both

Stryker frowned glancing over at Laura “Take her straight to be killed” He said As Started walking away from them

Laura turned “You’re the one who made me like this” She said Walking closer to Stryker as she relised her claws “You’re the Monster here”

“Laura Leave him” Barnum Frowned He didn’t want her killing him She was just a kid.

“You said So Yourself He needs to die and He hurt Phillip and A friend of Logan Is a friend of mine” She Snarled “You won’t Hurt anyone else” She hissed turning back to Stryker and Pushing him to the ground. Barnum knew he should stop her but He let it happen Knowing That they had planned on Killing Stryker anyway but at the same time He Laura was young and scared Instead He watched as Laura Stabbed Him in the chest Eyes filled with Hatred.


	28. Rescuing Phillip

Barnum walked over to Laura with a frown “Laura Leave Him Now You shouldn’t have done that” He said sternly as Laura stood up “That was your plan I just got it over an done with” Laura says crossing her arms as she retracted the claws “any anyway Its not like He’s the first person I killed “She said bluntly before shrugging

Barnum sighed realizing he couldn’t argue before looking at Mystique “Go find the others Explain what happened they can release the clones still if they want Me and Laura will find Phillip” He ordered Before continuing down the corridor Noticing a guard He Frowned “look whose here” Barnum smirked at the guard Before punching him unconscious.

As they walked inside Barnum looked round trying to decipher what could have been happening before he heard Laura call out “Over here” Barnum headed over noticing Phillip and took his hand “I’m sorry I bough you into this mess” He sighs kissing his forehead

Phillip’s eyes Fluttered open hearing His voice “Hey” He smiled sitting up slowly as he looked over at Barnum and Who he assumed was Laura, “What Happened” He asked feeling Groggy “I remembered Being Taken by Stryker but he realized I was a mutant and knocked me out” Phillip explained noticing where he was

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll be fine” Barnum said kissing him softly He doubted himself worried something had happened but tried not to show it.

 “We should go before the guard wakes up” Laura said noticing how the two were just sitting there

“Right yes” Barnum nodded As he stood up helping Phillip up

“One thing first” Phillip smirked Pulling Barnum close As He gave a longing kiss “Thank you” He teased noticing Barnum Blush “Now we go” He laughed before following the two out.


	29. Train Talks

Once everyone was back on the train they smiled noting How Phillip and Barnum were leaning on each other. Charles Soon came over making sure everything was okay Concerned for Phillip. As Phillip noticed Rouge He smiled giving his friend a hug.

“I’m sorry Phillip” Barnum soon said having been quite most of the journey He still was doubting that Phillip trusted him.

“Don’t be Even If I wasn’t a mutant Stryker would have Kidnapped me and I would have learnt from him about the mutant world and about you” Phillip said Honestly as he took Barnum’s hands “I mean For bringing you into my life I knew it was dangerous falling in love with you” Barnum said looking down at the floor.

Phillip Scoffed “I Don’t care and Don’t ever regret Bringing me into this life I’ve made more friends here And at the circus then I ever would have as a drunken playwright” Phillip said with a hint of a laugh shaking his head.

“You’ve experience Nothing but pain in this mutant life” Barnum adds He loved Phillip but knew how much his confidence had shrunken over the past week

“Barnum Stop being an idiot Yes that may be true but You’ve shown me more And I love you so much and maybe I can get though the pain with you” He says putting a hand to his check “Your My handsome hero right” Phillip laughed which got a chuckle out of Barnum also “Don’t doubt my feelings I had time to think and I want a life with you” He says softly kissing Barnum. Barnum didn’t pull away Rubbing Phillips back only pulling away when they needed air “I think I can live with that too” He smiled softly.

The rest of the journey They remained silent thinking about the events. Phillip looked over at Laura and though something “I have an idea for our first  choice of a life together” Phillip smirked he knew he was normally the level headed one  but for once though they could jump the deep end together  
  
“What would that be” Barnum asked raising an eyebrow

“We can start by adopting Laura now that She’s not under Stryker’s attack she needs somewhere to go” Phillip Suggested. Laura Eyes widened In a surprise She felt safe with Barnum and Phillip seemed nice.

“Well look at you with the bright ideas” Barnum teased before looking over at Laura “What do you say about that” He asked

“Well I was made from you so You are technically my father and Id like that” She nodded going over to hug them both

Phillip smiled Thinking while this life was a challenge if he was Barnum he might just be able to get through it.


	30. A look to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that Would be the End, I hope you enjoyed.  
> I did originally have a sequal planned which I may go back and write if I find that Plan, but sorry for all the delays. Let me know what you think

A few months passed and Phillip had settled in with Barnum as Had Laura he loved Their little family even If it was frowned on but that hadn’t changed from before. Phillip wondered if maybe Barnum had been a father before since he had done so well with Laura but still felt he had a lot to learn both about the Mutant world and about Logan. But he had deciding that was an exciting part of their life which kept things interesting. He was sorting some things out Glad that The circus was keeping Barnum busy. He smirked finished the note While he was scared he knew he would get the confidence he needed.

Barnum managed to escape the circus confused why everyone was so focused on making sure he didn’t go anywhere and also wondering why Phillip had left in such a hurry as he arrived back home He knew Laura would still be at the institute. “Phillip you home” He called out  as he took his scarf and jacket off and he looked around the room with a frown before noticing a note stood up in the kitchen, Slightly concerned considering the last time he received a note Phillip got kidnapped.

_Hey Phinny_

_I know your probably wondering where I am but no need to worry._

_All will be explained soon If you just come to The Other Side with me_

_Love Phillip_

Barnum raised an eyebrow with a smirk knowing the other side meant the bar They had nicknamed it that long ago since that was their fondest memory there. Phillip grabbed his jacket and scarf putting them back on before heading out.

\--

He opened the bar door noticing Phillip sitting their and he joined him sitting next to him “Everything okay” He asked with a raised eyebrow

“Great Just needed some confidence” Phillip said shakily watching Barnum closely.

“Confidence” Barnum repeated confused before Phillip stood up putting his drink down his hand going to his pocket “For this” Phillip Said as he got a small box out. Barnums eyes widened having an idea of what was about to happen  and it made his heard warm.

“Phineas Taylor Barnum we met almost a year ago, you brought me to this vary bar convincing me of how great my life could be if I joined your little circus and saying you could set me free and while our life is very unconventional and our life is a little crazy however, even with Mutants and how dangerous it could be, Since the fire There has only been one Constant, us and while Logan my scare me everyone needs a little danger in their life. And he is never going to stop me loving you. So once again Will you Phineas Taylor Barnum, Logan, James Howlet. Whatever name you wish to go by” Phillip chuckle nervously giving a  small breath before saying the simple yet meaningful four words “Will you marry me”

Barnum’s smile grew as Phillip spoke never in his lifetime he had expected this His life had been without love for so long and Phillip had brought that back. Someone to truly fight for, Barnum didn’t realise he was crying until a tear fell onto his skin He whipped it away before nodding to Phillip “Of Course I will” He smiled as Phillip brought him in for a kiss.

While This may be the end of one chapter their crazy life was only just beginning.


End file.
